War Can't Keep Us Apart
by PikachuSavesTheDay
Summary: A war breaks out in Death City. How will the love of Maka and Soul remain strong in this predicament? Long story. :) Shout-out if you give me a review, favorite it, or follow it. :3 Dedicated to my mother's boyfriend and his son, who both died in war...
1. Meeting the Albino Boy

_**My friend LightXDarknessKH helped me to come up with this story. :D Please review, favourite, and follow and I'll give you a SHOUT-OUT! :)**_

I didn't know how the war between meister and weapon started; I just know that it happened. Everyone hates each other now…Death City has split up into a north and south side. The meisters were on the north and the weapons on the south. We usually just ignore each other's existence, but sometimes we have fights with each other. I, Maka Albarn, am one of the city's most respected meisters, for I am the daughter of one of the best scythe meisters ever to exist. It's a shame that I couldn't have a scythe of my own…

I have to go get groceries for my papa now. The grocery store is right on the boarder of the meister/weapon divider. That means we have to share it. It's so hard to talk to the clerk, who is a scythe, because he always gives the meister customers evil looks and even spits at them sometimes! I walked down the trashed sidewalk and looked up at the cold, grey sky. I hated being outside. As I approached the store, a weapon, I'm guessing, pushed me to the side and walked in. I sighed and entered the store myself.

"You want something?" the albino clerk's voice boomed at me. He snorted when I didn't give a response. I looked at the price tag for bread. It read:

_$1.50 for weapons_

_$2.00__ for meisters_

I almost started crying when I saw it. I sighed and shoved the bag of bread in my reusable shopping bag. (Meisters weren't allowed to take the bags at the counter.) As I got my items from the shelf, I could feel the clerk's icy stare on me. I turned around and just as my eyes had fallen on him, he turned away and looked out the window. I carried the bag to the counter and set it down. The store was small; actually it was more like a shack. But still, it was the only store on the north side of Death City.

"This all?" he asked in a surprisingly not snotty tone. I nodded and stared down at my feet. He usually wasn't here. Usually the guy at the counter was a big hairy greasy nasty fat guy named Joe. I didn't like Joe. He nodded and scanned all my items for check-out. I paid. Right when I was about to leave, he stopped me by putting his hand on my shoulder. I was afraid that he was going to beat me or something, so I flinched and tried to struggle out of his grasp, but he was strong.

"I need to tell you something," he whispered," I only charged you for what you need to be charged. I heard from the store owner that the prices are going to get even higher for you meisters, so as long as I'm here, I'm only going to charge what's right." He smiled at me. I was confused. The only weapon that lived on the north side of Death City was my papa, and I thought that he was the only semi-decent weapon to live here. So yes, I was shocked when he said these kind words to me. Then I wondered if it was a trick.

"What's your name?" he questioned.

"M-Maka," I sputtered out, hoping that he wouldn't use my name for evil. He nodded and handed me a small slip of paper.

"I know you're a meister, but I'm trying to find more people to help protest the war," he explained, "This paper will tell you a place and a time. It is for an anti-war rally. Hope to see you there." He then patted me on the back and nodded to a customer that just walked in. I tucked the sheet of paper in my shirt pocket and headed for home.

"Papa, I'm home!" I declared as I opened the door to our trailer. Ever since the war started, we've had to live in a trailer because the weapons drove us out of the decent homes. When the weapons were fleeing to the northern half of Death City, though, my papa decided that he was going to stay with me on account of me not having anywhere else to go. He was stationed on the small, torn couch, gripping a colorful postcard in his hands. I dropped the bag of groceries on the floor.

"What's that?" I queried, walking over to him. He held up a finger, and after about two minutes, he handed it to me. I skimmed it over.

_Dear Maka,_

_I am thinking about you. I've thought about coming back home to be with you and your father, but it seems that I can't. I've heard about the war between meister and weapon, and sadly, it has spread to where I am at. I'm so sorry that I can't be there to help you. I'll send another letter soon._

_Love, Mama_

I held the post card in my hands for awhile, thinking about what I had just read. Then I shook my head and set the letter down on the coffee table. Spirit sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Everything was silent, and I walked off to my room that I shared with my cat. I sat on my bed and opened the piece of paper that the albino boy had given me. I knew that if I told Papa about it, he wouldn't let me go, so I had to be sneaky about it. I read the address and time. It seemed like the address was on the south side, so that was a good thing. The time was 16:30, so I tried to come up with a reason to leave so late. We meisters don't usually come out of our houses because of the powerful weapons that patrol the southern half. I picked up the violet cat and cradled her in my arms.

"You want to come to the rally with me?" I whispered. She meowed.

"I'll take that as a yes," I concluded. I picked up my checkerboard backpack and unzipped it. There was nothing inside; meisters weren't allowed to go to public schools. I put the cat in the bag (ha) and zipped it just enough for her head to poke out. She meowed again. I looked at my clock. It rad: 15:54. I really wanted to go early…Maybe I could talk with the albino boy for a few minutes before the rally started. I've never been to an anti-war rally. I sighed and walked to the door.

"I'm going to Black*Star's house," I said, looking at my father. He nodded and I walked out the door. I peered around the side of my trailer to make sure that there were no patrollers out. I did see one, but I could easily get away from him if I used my cat as a distraction. I took her out of my backpack and motioned for her to run across the man's path.

"Go, Blair!" I ordered. Then I leaned back and watched as she darted in front of him, scaring him half to death. I tried not to giggle as he screamed and made a run for it. I looked at the address again and followed a path that I made in the woods as a short cut to spy on the northern half of Death City. Then I cut halfway through the path and jumped out of the woods, pleased to find that Blair was waiting for me, licking her left paw. Then I looked around for the sign that had to words "No Pain No Gain" spray painted on it for some reason. Once I found it, I walked about half a mile until I found the albino boy setting a stage up. The stage was halfway on the northern side and halfway on the southern side. I sighed and approached him.

"Excuse me," I said, picking up Blair, "Is…this where the rally is at…?" He grinned when he saw me.

"You're early!" he exclaimed. I nodded and stared at the ground. It felt so weird to be chatting with a weapon other than my father. He put a hand on my shoulder.

"You don't have to be afraid," he smirked, "This is for peace." I straightened my posture and nodded. Without saying anything, I offered to help him set up the stage. He agreed and we both spent the rest of the time setting up. At approximately 16:24, people began arriving at our site. The albino boy took a megaphone in his hands. He cleared his throat and began his long, repetitive speech. Some people watched, some people cheered, but then one person threw his hat at him.

"You think this is some kind of joke?!" the man exclaimed, "You're just a little boy! Meisters are cruel! Meisters are cruel!" I began to get nervous when a lot of other people began chanting. I wiped my sweaty palms on my skirt as some meisters crossed the line and started to abuse the weapons. I ran back to the path, Blair following me. Once I was alone, I calmed down. I walked back to my trailer and sighed as I slumped down on the abandoned couch. My papa, I imagined, was asleep. I was all alone, with Blair, of course. Then I heard a knock on the door. I gasped and slowly approached the door. I cracked it open just enough to see the albino boy.

"Hey…you there?" he asked, looking through the crack at me. I shrieked and shut the door. He knocked again.

"I'm not going to hurt you…!" he said. Then there was a pause, I thought he was gone, so I opened the door all the way this time. He wasn't gone, he stepped into my home. I didn't know what to do, so I just backed into the house and sighed.

"Sorry if they scared you off," he apologized, "They tend to do that. I've never actually had a successful rally before…" He rubbed his arm. I sighed and sat down on the couch.

"Wow…You guys really have it hard, don't you?" he said. I nodded and looked at my feet, studying them like there was going to be a test.

"I'm Soul," he grinned, offering me to shake his hand. I shook it, and was surprised that he didn't slit my throat open. Then I realized that my dad was still home.

"We have to be quiet," I whispered. He flinched at the sound of my voice. I motioned for him to follow me outside.

"My papa is still home and he wouldn't approve of this, "I said, shrugging. He nodded.

"I'm Maka, by the way," I said. He smiled.

"Come to the store tomorrow, I want to show you something," he said. Then he darted off into the woods. I sighed and went back into the trailer. I went to my bed and sat on it. Suddenly, I felt extremely tired. So I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep within minutes.

_**So sorry if this was OOC. I tried my hardest to keep in character. :P Also, sorry for the slow beginning. So…review, follow, and favourite and I'll grant thee a SHOUT-OUT! XD Bye-bye.**_


	2. A Walk on the Beach

_**Okay so…you didn't like the last chapter as much as I had hoped. But that's okay! 'Cause I'm gunna show you an even BETTER chapter this time! :D Yay optimism! Only two shout-outs: somaluver1982 and xDooms Madnessx. Let's hope this chapter is better! *crosses fingers***_

__I woke up that morning later than usual. Papa was at work, so I was left home by myself. I tried to recall what the albino boy's name was. Was it Cole? Joel? I couldn't remember. I slipped into my day clothes and headed to the kitchen/laundry room/living room to eat something. I opened the pantry and discovered a little yellow sticky note attached to a bag of sugar. I picked it up. It read:

_I sneaked this from the store this morning. _

_I almost got caught by that dad of yours. _

_You didn't seem to have enough food, so I thought I'd bring you something once in awhile._

I smiled and took out a cup from the cupboard. This morning, I would have SUGAR on my cereal.

After I had finished eating, I stepped out of the house to be greeted by a cold breeze. I shivered a bit, and then made my way back to the small grocery store at the corner. Then an uneasy thought appeared in my mind: _Why did that albino boy go through the trouble just to get to my house? Did he really break in just to give me some sugar?_ It didn't make any sense to me. Why me, of all people? Why did he bring ME sugar?! I shook my head as I made my way to the transparent door of the market. It was great to be alone with someone for once.

"Hey, you came!" he exclaimed as I walked in. I nodded and looked around.

"Did you see what I left you?" he smirked. I nodded again. I wasn't sure how I was supposed to talk to this boy. I imagined what it would be like if we were partners and there WASN'T a war going on.

"You okay?" he asked. It was funny; he really seemed genuinely worried about my state of being at the moment.

"I'm fine," I said, looking at the floor. He sighed and walked around the counter.

"You know, we're not even open today…" he said, flipping the "We're Open" sign on the door so that it said, "Sorry, We're Closed." I was starting to get a bit worried again.

"Anyways, I called you here for a reason," he smiled, "I want to show you something." I nodded. I think that was all I really did; nod. He led me behind the counter and pulled out a key.

"I stole this key from my boss. He uses it to open this door, and I just recently found out what is really in there," he explained as he turned the knob and pushed the door open. I peered into the room and gaped at what I saw. Before me was a colossal mound of gold. Gold coins, gold jewelry, and gold…whatever that cup-looking thing is. He laughed at my reaction.

"Crazy, isn't it?" he shook his head, "I'm not even sure how my boss GOT all this. I mean, sure, he's a weapon who is responsible for a lot of the weapon army's dominance, but I still have no clue how he got all this shit." I was mesmerized by all the money in there. Then I got a crazy idea. As soon as it came to me, however, I dismissed it. Larceny was wrong, no matter why you had to do it, or what thought made you even _want_ to do it. Then, however, he actually _offered_ me some, making me feel guilty that I even had that notion. He held out a hand of gold coins and a necklace to me.

"Take it," he said, pouring it into my small, pale hands. I stared at it, and then shoved it all in my backpack pocket. He grabbed my wrist and led me back to the store counter. He locked the door behind us and shoved the key in his pocket. I sighed.

"Wanna go…do something?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck. I was startled by the question.

"Won't people…say things about us?" I asked. He rubbed his chin.

"Well, maybe we could go to the beach," he suggested, "I know it's kind of cold, but we could just take a walk or something." Because I was so willing to actually hang out with someone again, I completely forgot about my papa's workplace. Then I remembered what this boy's name was. _Soul…_I thought. I liked the sound of that name. He directed me out of the store and took my hand. I just followed him to wherever he was taking me. All I knew was: we were _not_ on the southern side of Death City. Once we started to saunter on the sandy beach, my whole perspective of this boy changed. It was like an instant shift of my thought pattern. I trusted this guy for whatever reason now. It may have just been because he was holding my hand, and I have never had anyone do that to me before, but it also could have been something that actually mattered to me. Hanging out with a weapon…that was forbidden on the southern side.

"So…what's it like to be a meister during all of this?" he asked, looking at me. My eyes were fixed on the silt beneath us.

"It's bad," I said, and then I rethought that sentence, "It's horrendous. Everyday these big, hairy guys come and stalk us. They throw rocks at our windows and even piss on our trailers sometimes." Soul gagged.

"Are you serious? That's absolutely nasty," he chuckled. I shook my head.

"I don't even know how this all started," I sighed.

"My boss said that the meisters were trying to take control over us weapons and make us do your bidding," he shook his head, "But I don't think that's even close to true." I thought about that for a moment and sighed.

"It probably is," I said, "My papa refuses to talk about it, since he is a death scythe and all. He's trying to keep me from the terrors of the outside world, but, I don't think it's exactly working." He stopped walking.

"Your father is a death scythe?" he catechized. I nodded.

"So…your mother must be a meister then, huh?" he cocked his head a little. I just nodded again. Then we went through the unbearable talk about how my mom left a long time ago after my father left, and how I had to live with him now on account of not having anywhere else to go. He understood, and sighed.

"I hate my family," he said, digging his high tops in the sand a little. Then we went through the even more unbearable speech about why he hated his family so much and how he had to live with his terribly mean boss. I looked at my watch and realized just how late it really was. It was already 15:47 and my papa got off of work at 16:00. _Then _I realized where he actually worked! ON THE BEACH! I smacked my forehead with my palm and looked around us vigorously.

"Hoping I wouldn't find you…?" a voice behind me said. I gulped. Soul turned around and gasped.

"That's your dad?!" Soul exclaimed, looking at the red-headed death scythe before us. My gaze dropped to my feet.

"What the hell are you doing with this…this…_atrocity_?!" he exclaimed, taking my arm away from his. Then he flung me over his shoulder (note that I was wearing a damn SKIRT) and walked me home. I was screaming and pounding on his back the entire way there.

_**You know what word I hate? Cupboard. I HATE THAT WORD! But anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. PLEASE, review, follow, favourite, tell yo friends, and give you a SHOUT-OUT! :D Pika OUT!**_


	3. Stupid Spirit, Rain, and Awkward Kisses

_**Hey! Shout-outs to: xDooms Madnessx, darkangel565, BeriForeverFan, 15 fallen angel, Strophanthus, animefreak987, and HowToTrainRacoon. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. o3o Now for this chapter!**_

Spirit set me down on the floor of our trailer and sighed, crossing his arms at me in that way that I hate. He sighed and stared into my eyes rudely. "What do you think you've just done?" he asked. It sounded more like a statement than a question.

"I was with a friend," I stressed the word "friend."

"Weapons aren't friends; they are disgusting immature brats," he scolded.

"That's ironic, since you're a weapon," I pointed out. I folded my arms across my chest and huffed. He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"You have no idea of the things I do to keep you alive," he growled. I sighed and stared at my hands in my lap.

"He's nice…" I mumbled.

"Nice?! You mean that ingrate of a scythe?!" he shouted back at me. I furrowed my eyebrows and bit my lower lip.

"You have no clue who he is! I like him; he's nice! He gave me this," I pulled the golden coins and chain out of my backpack's front pocket. Papa gaped at the merchandise and then sighed.

"I-I can't believe this…" his eyes got all sparkly and I shoved the gold back into the pocket and zipped it up. He shook his head and returned to reality.

"Nevertheless, he's a trouble maker and you are not to see him again. That's final," he pivoted on his left heel and walked out of the kitchen.

"Papa!" I pleaded, jumping down from the counter top.

"That's final!" he repeated from his room. I groaned obnoxiously and slammed the door to my room. Even though I barely knew him, I felt as if we were truly connected. I wanted him to stick around…I had to see him. So I devised a plan.

I had to go to the market for food once a week. Soul worked at the store Monday through Thursday. So, I would be able to see him at least once a week, as long as we had enough money. (Sometimes we'd have to skip a week's trip because of not having enough cash.) Spirit was always at work, so I could easily slip out and see him during his short work hours. I heard a knock at the door. Could it be…? I jumped off the bed and ran towards the door, knowing that Spirit wouldn't hear the knock from his room. I ripped the door open and a grin escaped my lips.

"Hey…Is everything okay…?" Soul asked; a worried look on his face. I nodded and gestured for him to come in.

"I shouldn't come in…I just wanted to give you this," he said, and handed me another slip of paper. Then he turned and darted back into the woods. I just stood in the doorway, baffled. Then I shook my head, closed the door, and made my way back to my own room. I sat down on the bed and unfolded the piece of paper.

_Maka,_

_It's obvious that your dad hates me now…But since you're the first person I've met that doesn't like this whole war thing, I kinda wanna keep talking to you. So I don't know how this is going to work, but I want you to come to the store tomorrow if you can so that we can talk about this. So yeah. Keep in touch! :)_

_Love, Soul_

I smiled at the letter in my hands and tossed it on my bed, shaking my head. Then I climbed into bed, even though it was only about 19:20, and fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

The next day, I woke up at around noon and instantly saw the sticky note attached to my forehead. I removed it and squinted, trying to read the terrible handwriting that was my papa's.

_Maka,_

_Went to work._

_See you at 17:30._

I grinned and jumped out of bed. I changed into my regular clothes and went outside to be greeted by rain. It was like someone was pouring water on my head. I sighed and went back inside to grab an umbrella. When I got outside again, I opened the umbrella, just to have it blown away by the terrible winds. I cursed and began sprinting to the store. I didn't want to pass up an opportunity to see Soul. As I finally made my way up to the front door, some weapon pushed me into a puddle, getting me even MORE soaked. I cursed under my breath and stomped in the door, wringing out my hair.

"That's attractive," a sarcastic Soul walked around the counter, chuckling a bit. I lowered my eyelids at him.

"Not funny, asshole," I just had to add the "asshole" part. He rolled his eyes and handed me a towel.

"Did you honestly run over here in the rain, just to come see me?" he lifted an eyebrow and smirked. I nodded and sighed. Soul just stood, watching me dry off.

"So you wanted to talk about something…?" I asked, looking up at him from the floor, where I was currently drying off. He nodded and grinned. It was then that I noticed that the weapon that had pushed me into the puddle was still in here. I glared at him, but then turned my attention back towards Soul.

"I need to know when you could possibly be available this week," he said, "I mean, for like, at least five hours." I thought for a moment. My papa's shift was eight hours long every day. However, I usually woke up at around noon, so that only gave me four hours to see him. So if I just set an alarm clock, I could get up earlier to see him.

"I could actually come tomorrow," I said, smiling. Soul grinned.

"Perfect," he said.

"Is that all…?" I asked, looking at my watch.

"No, I actually wanted to ask you-!" he was interrupted by a customer.

"Hey albino kid! Check my shit out already!" he commanded. Soul put up a finger and mouthed, _one second._ I nodded and waited patiently for the jerk to get out of here. When he got his bags, he pushed me again, but this time I ended up being pushed into _Soul. _I shouted in surprise and ended up knocking Soul over. The man just rudely left, leaving me to lie on top of Soul. It was…unbearably awkward…He was MUCH too close for my liking. I nervously put my hands on the floor and pushed myself up, not wanting to be on him any longer than I had to be.

"How rude…" he said, rubbing the back of his neck. I awkwardly stood up and sighed.

"What were you talking about…?" I asked, looking at him. He cleared his throat.

"I don't even remember now," he laughed. He looked so cute when he laughed…Wait! What the fuck am I thinking?! I don't like him or anything, do I? I mean, I just freaking met the guy! I shook my head, dismissing those cursed thoughts from my head. He noticed that I acting weird, I could tell, he just chose to ignore it.

"So," he said, "You're not just going to walk home in _that_, are you?" He jutted his chin to the window. I nodded.

"What other choice do I have?" I asked, sighing.

"I'll walk with you, you shouldn't be out there alone," he said.

"No, you don't have to-," he cut me off right there.

"Yes, I do. You shouldn't be in the rain when you're already all cold and wet," he said, nodding. I sighed. I knew there was no point in arguing with him; his mind was made up. So he slipped into a jacket and turned the "open" sign over on the door. Then he slung an arm around me, making me feel a little weird, and led me out into the freezing shower.

"Ready?" he shouted. He was barely audible over the screaming rain bolting down on us. I nodded and he opened up his jacket, covering half of my body when he slung his arm around me again. We ran through the storm, and once we finally reached my trailer, we went inside and huffed and puffed until we could breathe again. He laughed when he saw how messy I looked, and then quickly kissed my forehead before darting back into the dampness. I stared at where he once stood and gaped. What the hell just happened here? Why did he kiss me? And even more of a question: why did I like it?!

_**FINALLY the romancey part is beginning! XDD Review, favourite, and follow for a SHOUT-OUT! :3**_


	4. Again, Stupid, Annoying Sprit

_**Only three shout-outs: xDooms Madnessx, Strophanthus, and nadiadino23. DX I hope this chapter is better! I wrote most of it last night at about midnight so I'm sorry about that. XDD**_

I shook myself out of my trance and walked to my room. My father wouldn't be home for another three hours. I thought about what I could do until I got home. I couldn't invite anyone over; nobody would be willing to walk through _this _disaster. So I clicked the on button to our small television and tried to adjust the wire on top so that an image would appear on the screen. Finally, I went to one of our three channels: the news channel. I watched as clips of a weapon and meister fighting over a simple bag of chips at the market. I shook my head at the awful scene. The fight reminded me of Soul…

"Just stop thinking about him!" I said out loud to myself. Then I groaned and sighed. I couldn't get him and his weird actions out of my mind! Why the hell did he kiss me?! I've only even known him for a total of three days! I tried to wrap my head around it. He seemed like an incredibly friendly guy. He just wore really red skinny jeans; that was the only thing I didn't like about him. Of course if I knew him a little better I would consider dating him, but I can't because I'm a meister…It would be forbidden; I'm not even supposed to SEE him! Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Open up!" it was the sound of Soul's voice. Immediately, I jumped off the couch and opened the door for him. He fell onto the floor and hurriedly slammed the door behind him.

"There are meisters out there wanting to kill me!" he shouted, scrambling to get up off the floor, "So not cool!" I looked over at the door and then quickly locked it.

"Well they're not going to get to you now!" I proudly stated. He just nodded and looked over at the television. He shook his head.

"War is so retarded," he sighed. I nodded in agreement.

"So…" I said, trying to come up with a way to ask him about the kiss. He just looked at me, waiting for me to finish my sentence.

"So…why did you like, kiss…me…" I said in a small voice. The word "kiss" was barely audible. Soul sighed and shrugged.

"I like you," he said bluntly. I was surprised by his confidence.

"Oh," I said. There was nothing else to say! He nodded.

"Plus, I just thought that since your father is so screwed up, you might want someone else to love you," he laughed. I scrunched up my nose and smiled at him. I was very surprised when he said the L-word. I admit that my father was screwed up, but hey, at least he was trying. I rubbed the back of my neck, nervous. I jumped a little at the sound of a person knocking on my door. I looked out the tiny, cracked window and saw an angry meister. His face softened when he saw a little meister staring back at him. I opened the door a crack, not enabling him to see inside my home.

"May I help you?" I inquired, eying the man. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Did a little albino weapon boy run in there just a minute ago?" he asked, running a hand through his hair. His accent was very awkward. He sounded like a mix between an Australian and a Southerner. I shook my head vigorously.

"No sir," I said. He looked surprised. I suppose I was believable because everyone here would come bolting out of their house shrieking if a weapon was in there. He shrugged and turned on his left heel to walk away.

"But," I said, and he paused, mid-step, "I did see someone suspicious go into that trailer over there." I pointed to a trailer across the gravel road. He nodded and tipped his cap at me. Then I sighed as I returned to Soul. He was staring at me from behind a small dish washer that didn't even work.

"You can come out now," I giggled. He laughed and approached me again. I was getting a little scared because he was getting little too close to me for my liking…Finally he stopped and laughed at my fearful expression. I just groaned and shook my head at him. I looked at the time. We still had a lot of time until my father came home from work.

"So," I started, "Do you think it would safe enough for you to go home now?" He rubbed his chin with his hand.

"I don't know…Perhaps I could stay here until right before your pops came home…?" he pleaded. I could tell that he really wanted to stay over here.

I sighed, "Fine…" He jumped in the air and pumped his fist. I just rolled my eyes.

"So did you get the latest news on the war?" he asked, pointing at the TV screen. I shook my head.

"I don't really like hearing about those things…" I said.

"Oh…" he said, "Well I do. I heard that the weapons are planning a surprise attack on you guys next Tuesday morning at around 3 o'clock." I widened my eyes.

"I better go tell somebody…" I said, looking around my house as if there were a news reporter in there. He nodded and jumped on the couch. Then he motioned for me to lie next to him. I gawked at the miniscule space that he wanted me to lie in. Then I shrugged. What was there to lose? I jumped on the couch next to him and watched the lady on the screen talk about how the war was just at its peak. As I was lying next to him, I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. It made me slightly uncomfortable, but some reason, I actually enjoyed it. It baffled me, really. Then I could feel his arm wrap around my stomach. I was literally melting. No joke, I was melting. You could probably just see that I was turning into a puddle of Maka. And the weird part was: I barely knew the guy! Gosh, what on Earth was making me feel so uncanny about him?!

"This is ridiculous," his voice shocked me out of my trance.

"What is…?" I questioned, craning my neck to look him in the eye.

"This war," he closed his eyes. I turned my attention back towards the screen. Then I realized that something was wrong here. Something was wrong, and I could feel it in my gut. Nobody just fell for somebody THIS fast. Plus, I felt like I was being bad for hanging out with a weapon. These people were supposed to be mortal enemies! I thought about _Romeo and Juliet_ for a second. Then I sighed.

"This feels….wrong," I shook my head.

"How so?" he asked, cocking his head.

"It just…does…I mean, you can't just like someone so quickly," I explained, and stood up.

"Oh," he said, sprawling out on the couch, "I don't know how it happened, I just know that you're really pretty…" I stared at him and sighed.

"Is that why you like me?" I asked.

"No, no, no it's not like that," he said, "You're the only one I know that doesn't hate the opposite side of Death City." I nodded, and he stood up. We just gazed at each other for a few minutes before he took my hands in his. I didn't have a clue what was about to happen, but it happened so quickly that I couldn't even savor it! He kissed me, right on the lips this time. It only lasted about two seconds, but that was because of our intrusion. The door whipped open. And right before me, stood an angry Spirit just waiting to strangle the weapon that was kissing me in our trailer.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" Spirit screamed. I snapped my head towards him. Soul did the same. I swear his jaw dropped straight to the floor. Soul just began stuttering nonsense, while I was trying to ask why the hell he was home so early.

"I'm home earlier because of the rain!" he exclaimed, grabbing the back of Soul's letterman jacket. He aimed a fist at Soul's face. Soul just stared at him coldly, waiting for the assault. Then Spirit came to his senses that he was just a boy and set him down. Spirit sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Get out of my house and never come back," he muttered. Soul nodded with his mouth half open and then bolted out the door. I turned and tried to escape to my room, where I knew I would be sent to.

"Hold it missy," Spirit warned, "Tell me now, why were you swapping tongues with that albino weapon boy?" Why the hell did everyone call him that?!

"Swapping tongues?! Who are you, Mom?!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air, "I like him! He's NICE." Spirit growled at me.

"You're not a dog, ya baka," I laughed. He gave me a serious look.

"I said that I didn't want you seeing him, and then you go kissing him?!" he yelled. I shrugged, trying to stay as calm as possible.

"He kissed me," I said. I acted like it was nothing. Frustrated, Spirit clenched his damp hair and pointed to my bedroom door. That was his way of saying, "Go to your fucking room until I figure out how to deal with you." So I blew at my bangs and stomped to my room, slamming the door.

"Teenagers these days…" I heard Spirit mumble as I walked away.

_**Sorry this was boring. :P Please review, follow, and favourite and I'll give you a SHOUT-OUT! XDD Bye bye **_** l lurve yew. :3**


	5. Spirit's Shocking News

_**Herrow! :D In this chapter, there will be WAY more progress. :3 Shout-outs to: Strophanthus and xDooms Madnessx. I was hoping to take this war to the next level. ***Determination Sparkles*****_

I sighed as I stared out the window of my trailer room. The rain was finally letting up. I knew that I wouldn't have to deal with Spirit for awhile, since when he's mad he usually doesn't bother to continue checking up on me. What a terrific father. Really! Let's give him a slow and condescending clap! I chuckled a bit and shook my head at myself. Then I saw a little patch of white…fur? I squinted my eyes. The whiteness was moving towards my window. It was incredibly hard to tell what it was because of the rain droplets that have collected on my window. Then I saw a face. It was Soul's! I eagerly opened my window and called out his name.

"Hay, I have nowhere to go. My house was just ransacked by a bunch of angry meisters. I need somewhere to stay!" he looked around. I could see the desperation in his eyes. I opened the window wider and motioned for him to climb through it. He fell onto my bed and pretty much soaked it. I slammed the window shut and pushed him off my bed.

"Don't get it wet!" I exclaimed, throwing him the towel I used to put under my door so that it couldn't get drafty. He wrapped the towel around himself and shivered. I had a feeling that Spirit would find out about this, so I was just going to tell him instead of trying to hide Soul in our tiny trailer. I just knew that that wouldn't have worked.

"I will be right back; don't move!" I pleaded, and walked out the door to find Spirit. He was sitting at the kitchen table, his hands holding his head as he looked at a newspaper and sipped coffee.

"Spirit?" I called, staring at him. He barely moved his head tow4ards my direction. I knew he was holding in screaming and hugging me, though.

"Yes?" he replied. I circled my foot on the carpet. I could tell that Soul was watching us because I was picking up on his soul wavelength. It got in the way of conversations sometimes.

"I was wondering…Since Soul's house go-," he cut me off.

"NO, NO, NO!" he yelled, slamming his paper down.

"You didn't even let me finish!" I protested, flinching a bit. He sighed and motioned for me to continue.

"Anyways," I furrowed my eyebrows, "Soul's house was ransacked and torn apart and he needs somewhere to stay. He's a scythe like you and I thought that maybe you'd be a tad bit more compassionate." Spirit rubbed his temples as if he was thinking.

"Fine," he said as I pumped my fist in the air, "But only if he stays out of my way." I laughed because he'd never sound intimidating. Then I gave him a thumbs up and ran back to my room.

"So?" Soul asked, "Can I stay?" I nodded and searched around in my closet.

"A boy named Black*Star left his clothes here once upon a time and never came back to get them," I said, searching around, "So I suppose you can wear that while I put your clothing into the dryer." He nodded as I tossed him the clothes. He left to change in the bathroom, and when he came back he looked relieved that the clothes fit perfectly.

"Not exactly my style," he said, "But I suppose it is cool enough." I nodded and sighed as I shoved his dripping wet garments into the dryer that barely worked. Soul hopped up onto my bed and stretched out.

"So where am I gunna sleep?" he asked, getting comfortable. I thought for a moment.

"Could you do on the floor? Spirit sleeps on the couch and I sleep in here, so, there's really no other place for you," I sighed. He nodded and rolled off the bed and onto the floor. I laughed until I heard a scream. I snapped my head towards the door and ran out into the living room. Soul followed close behind. We watched as Spirit freaked out at the television. There were clips of the war. I watched as the newscaster lady talked about what has been going on.

"And now the weapons are threatening to nuke the other side of Death City. It seems like a complete and utter mistake if you ask me. I mean, they might as well just nuke themselves! How stupid are those weapons?!" The man to her left was laughing.

"If you ask me, I think they should just settle things already. This war has been going on for, what? Three weeks now? I say, people just can't seem to let go…" he shook his head and drank whatever was in that odd-shaped bottle of his. Soul was clenching his fists at his sides. I sighed and kept watching.

"The thing is, John," the lady turned to him, "I heard a few weapons talking on my way to work today. They were simply chatting about the latest top secret scheme they had in mind. I found it interesting, so I wrote a couple of things down," she took out a little journal and cleared her throat, "They were talking about how they were planning on just invading everyone's homes to ensure that they were the ones on top." I gasped and looked around our small trailer. Then the little music for the news station went off and it went to commercial. Spirit sighed and shook his head.

"Maka, Soul…" he said, "I'm going to war."

_**BA-BAM! XD Cliff hangah! Sorry that this was so short, I couldn't fill in the spaces. QwQ Review, follow, and favourite for a SHOUT-OUT!**_


	6. Commando Means Going Naked, Baka

_**Herrow! :3 Shout-outs to: xDooms Madnessx and some random guest! Okay let's get onto the story! Quick little side note here (lol): this chapter is LONGER this time! Because the last chapter was SO FREAKING SHORT! *Eh-hem* Here we go! XD**_

"Maka, Soul…" he said, "I'm going to war." I gaped at him.

"W-what?!" I tried not to flip out on him. Soul just stood there with his mouth open.

"I'm going to war…and I want Soul to take care of you while I'm gone," he gave Soul a dead serious look. He nodded with determination plastered on his face.

"She shall always be safe with me!" he assured Spirit.

"You're okay with this?!" I screamed at Soul. He took a couple steps back.

"Maka, I'm a death scythe. They wouldn't suspect me. I could go commando and win this war for us!" he said with sparkles in his eyes.

"Dad…commando means going naked…" I raised an eyebrow, "If you can't get that right, well good luck at war." He smacked his own forehead.

"Okay, okay…I could go _undercover_ and win this for us! Just let me know it's okay with you!" he pleaded. I sighed and nodded.

"Fine, go. But don't come cryin' to me in heaven when you go streaking in the war and get shot in the balls," I chuckled a little. He laughed and squeezed my shoulders.

"Everything will be fine," he smiled and kissed my head. Then he left, probably to pack, leaving Soul and I alone together. Soul turned to me.

"I'll keep you safe, Maka," he assured.

I sighed and said, "I sure hope so…" By then it was about time to get to sleep. Papa would be leaving to travel to the war grounds in the morning before we woke up, so we said our good-byes beforehand. Soul decided that he would just sleep on my bedroom floor for the night…but that's not how it turned out…

"Maka, I'm fucking cold!" he whispered in my ear at about three in the morning. Papa was still sleeping.

"Soul, you'll get used to it, just; just get back asleep," I whined, not wanting to be woken up from my amazing dream.

"I can't, Maka! It's so damn cold; I can't!" he complained. I groaned and threw my sheets at him.

"There! You happy?!" I whisper-yelled.

"No! Now you're cold!" he responded, throwing the sheets back on me. I groaned and covered my face with my hands.

"Well we don't have any other blankets, so unless you want to sleep with Spirit…" I was cut off.

"Can I sleep with you?" he asked, desperation and ice in his eyes. I sighed and glared daggers at him.

"You're lucky that I'm desperate to get some damn sleep," I shook my head and tried to stay and far away from him as possible. For some reason, though, I kept wanting to just turn around and snuggle. Well I guess he read my mind, because seconds later, he was hugging me. In the bed. At night. I mentally face palmed, but he was keeping me warm, so all hugs were welcome this time. Plus, I kind of liked him. So really, this was not as bad as I thought it was. In the morning, I woke up to find my face buried in Soul's chest. He was holding me tightly, as it was a tad bit hard to see the time. Finally, I craned my neck enough to see that it was nine o' clock. Spirit was already gone. I hoped he would send mail like he promised. I wanted to get up, but I also didn't want to wake Soul up. So instead I just stayed there and tried to get back to sleep.

When I woke up again, I was still in the same position. It was eleven o' clock now, and I wanted out of bed. So I groaned like I was still asleep to try to get him to wake up. Nothing. Then I got a crazy idea. I grinned evilly and kneed Soul right in the nuts. I pretended to still be asleep, but he let out a weird little squeaking sound, so I knew that he was awake. Then he shifted on the bed which made me pretend to wake up.

"Soul…?" I rubbed my eyes sleepily like I had no clue why he was writhing in pain.

"Hey there…Maka…" he uttered, biting his lip. I rolled off the bed and stretched out. After a few minutes of watching him roll around the bed and moan in pain, we walked to the kitchen.

"What's for food?" he asked, looking around. I tossed him a blueberry muffin and sat down on the couch.

"I'm not hungry…I'll pass," I sighed. He inhaled the muffin and plopped down next to me.

"He'll be okay," he whispered into my ear and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I nodded and stared at my hands in my lap. I wanted to believe that he'd be okay, but-. A crash and the sound of glass shattering interrupted my thoughts. I whipped my head towards the door. A weapon crashed through the window and pointed his gun arm at us. Soul whipped around and put his blade to my neck, holding my shoulder against the couch cushion. I screamed in confusion.

"I got it, bro!" Soul barked at the man. He nodded and jumped back through the window. Once he was gone, Soul stared down at me and took his blade away. All that was left was a small cut. He inhaled sharply through his teeth and muttered his apology. Then he kissed my neck where I was cut and I sighed shakily.

"That was scary…" I managed, grabbing his hand. He nodded.

"Thank Death you saved me from near doom," I sighed, shaking my head. He smirked.

"Hey, I promised your pop that I'd protect you," he said. Then he slung me over his shoulder and set me down in my room.

"You stay here," he said, "I'm gunna go check out what's happening." Even though I really wanted to come too, I knew I had to stay in my room where I would be safe. After about ten minutes, he came back in the room and sat next to me.

"I figured out a way to fix that glass window so no intruders could come in again, but I'm going to need your help," he said. I nodded. He led me back into the kitchen and pointed to a large tarp.

"I found this in an abandoned house," he said, "You hold it up while I tape it down. Then we can put this giant piece of Plexiglas over it." I nodded and did what I was told. After we got the new glass and tarp down, we sighed and walked back into my room.

"They were ransacking houses, just like the newscaster had predicted," he said and shook his head. Then he put an arm around me and leaned against the wall along my bed. I lied my head on his shoulder and sighed.

"How did this all start, anyway?" I asked, looking up at the glow-in-the-dark stars on my ceiling. He sighed and chuckled a bit.

"You know…I have a theory, but you may not like it," he said. I snuggled up closer to him.

"Shoot for it," I smiled. And so he began…

"Well," he started, "My theory is that the meisters have been trying to take ultimate control over us. Meaning, they were bossing us around too much and beginning to dominate us and expect more back than what we were getting. So then partners started splitting up, and eventually, someone decided that they were going to attack their own partner. Then other weapons started doing it too, and it became a trend. After the weapons declared war, the leisters tried to stand their ground and fight back, but what could they use; their soul wavelength? Not everyone knows how to do that. So of course the weapons were stronger because of their ability to attack alone. Then one thing led to another, and a war broke out between meister and weapon. The whole thing comes from the "Monkey See Monkey Do" theory. Meisters kept treating their weapons like crap because other meisters were doing it, and weapons started protesting the meisters because other weapons were doing it!" He took a deep breath after saying that mouthful.

"That's…actually a good thought," I said, mesmerized that he had actually thought about this enough to have a long theory memorized. He shrugged and kissed my cheek.

"Sad thing is," he said, "I'm not sure who's going to end it."

"Sad thing is," I said, "The weapons or the meisters have to end it; one of them has to surrender. But when they do, who's going to be in charge?"

_**Da-da da dunnn! It's done! :3 I hoped you liked this chapter. Please review, follow, and favourite for a SHOUT-OUT! I love you bye! XD**_


	7. The End of Life

_**Herrow there. This story is now dedicated to my mother's boyfriend and his son, who were both lost in the war. We all miss you! Okay now, anyways, shout-outs to: xDooms Madnessx,**_ _**Jmann23, Strophanthus, and RetroMonkey. Now onto the story!**_

I pulled out my father's laptop that he left behind. I've been calling him my father instead of Spirit lately…I went to a video chatting website and punched in my father's username. This is how we have been communicating. Soul sat next to me and waited while the chat was loading. Suddenly, my father's face appeared on the screen. He cringed when he saw Soul.

"You're still here?" he scoffed. Soul rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I promised I would protect Maka," he shook his head.

"Well I just didn't think you'd still be there after a week," Spirit said. Soul rolled his eyes again.

I sighed, "Hey pop." He instantly looked to me and smiled. Then we had a boring conversation about what has been happening recently. I could tell that Spirit was growing to hate Soul more and more each day. Even so, he couldn't do anything about it since he had to stay put. After our chat, Soul got up and walked to the kitchen. I just stared at the screen, deep in thought. Once I was about to get up, I got another video chat request…from Papa again. I accepted and looked at the screen.

"Yes?" I asked polightly.

"I need to tell you something," he scratched the back of his head, "Well, this wasn't forbidden until just awhile ago, but it is my entire fault. I was talking about you and Soul to one of the other soldiers and the general decided to outlaw all relations between meisters and weapons."

"W-What?" I asked. I was still a bit flustered. Was he talking about us, or Soul?

"Soul can't be with you," he stated bluntly. Soul's head snapped to the screen in the middle of making his sandwich. Spirit then rubbed the back of his neck and disconnected. I shut my laptop slowly, looking at Soul. His jaw was dropped on the floor.

"Oh hell no," Soul finally said, shaking his head, "I have to protect you; I don't give a shit what your pappy says about it. I love you and I must protect you." I felt my face grow red. Sure we've been living together for about a week now, but did he really love me…? Maybe he loved me; he just wasn't IN LOVE with me. I've heard that there's a difference.

"Y-You love me…?" I asked, staring up at him. He nodded, and then came over to where I was seated on the couch. He put an arm around me and I snuggled up to him.

"I'm not leaving you," he said, kissing my forehead. I was glad to hear that…But my joy only lasted a total of three seconds because someone burst through our repaired window! I jumped up and screamed. Then my hand flew to my mouth when I realized who it was.

"Sp-Spirit?!" I exclaimed, running over to him. He jumped up and put his death scythe arm to Soul's neck.

"What?! Spirit, what the fuck are you doing?!" I screamed, trying to stop him.

"I'm sorry Maka, but it's the law! I'm only saving you from the weapons!" he yelled, and then pushed me down to the floor. I got up, tears in my eyes. Soul was on the verge of being decapitated, and I had no control over it. Unless…I jumped right next to Soul so that the blade reached for my neck too. Spirit was surprised by my boldness.

"If you're going to kill him," I shouted, "Then take my life too!" Soul grabbed my hand.

"You don't have to do this," he whispered to me. I shook my head.

"I don't want to stay here if Soul can't be with me," I pouted. Soul bowed his head a little and gripped my hand tighter. I squeezed my eyes hut, waiting for Spirit to make his move, but nothing happened. I slowly opened them to look at him. He was…crying?

"What the fuck, Spirit!" I yelled as he took his blade away from our necks. All we had was a small cut by each of our jaw lines. Soul lowered his head and glared at him.

"Get out," he said, "This is your last chance." He didn't even bother to look up at Soul. I clenched my fists.

"No," he replied simply, "I love your daughter and I simply do not CARE what you say. I'm staying here. Stop wasting your time trying to get me to back off, because I'm not going to." He seemed pleased with his argument towards Spirit. Spirit cocked an eyebrow and sighed loudly.

"If that's the way it's going to be," he inhaled, "Then so be it." I was a bit afraid when Spirit began walking towards us, but he just sashayed right on past and left. I haven't video chatted him since.

I sighed, "Let's go check the news, there's obviously going to be some kind of story on the relationship division." Soul nodded and plopped down on the couch. All he did to fix the window was nailing a piece of plywood down over it. (He found the wood in another abandoned trailer.) We sat down on the couch and clicked on the television. A lady with bright red hair appeared. I wondered what happened to the other co-host.

"-and they say there were no survivors," she said. I cursed under my breath. I thought we had missed something. Just as the man to her left was about to speak, someone broke through our plywood. Soul cursed aloud and stood up.

"How many fucking times do I have to repair that?!" he screamed. A weapon was standing there, looking awful intimidating and threatening. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Soul eater Evans?" the weapon man spoke.

"The fuck do you want?" he huffed. The weapon pointed his sharp and sleek blade at him.

"You're violating the law. I'm going to have to ask you to either come with me as a prisoner, or die," he said. Then he looked at me.  
He chuckled, "You, you girly, are dying either way." I gulped because I knew he was serious. Then I thought for a moment. How on Earth does this guy know that Soul violated the law? The only person who knew about that was…WELL SHIT. Did spirit honestly turn us in?! DIDN'T HE SEE THAT I WAS ON THE VERGE OF DEATH?! I looked at Soul and started to cry.

"No," he said. THAT was what I was afraid of. The weapon man seemed puzzled.

"I'm sticking up for her. She's my love, and there's no way I can go on without her," he said, tears forming in his eyes. Then his arms went limp and he held them out as if he was on a cross. I stood next to him.

"Just…Just kill me," he said, "I refuse to leave this girl." I just began bawling. Before I could say anything, however, the weapon man cut through Soul. Then he turned to me. I closed my eyes and held my breath. This was it. Then he swung his sword at me, and there was nothing anymore. I was gone, dead. Life was over…I was just glad that I could live through it with Soul.

_**Sooo that's the end! I hope you guys enjoyed this story, but all great things must come to an end! :) Special thanks to my boyfriend Connor who helped me write this. :3 *eh-hem* So yeah! Thanks for reading and…see you next time! C: Oh! One last thing: War sucks. Honestly. I find it stupid.**_


End file.
